Razer
by tenryukencero
Summary: La historia es sobre el futuro despues de la guerra final contra EUA y los secretos que la guerra escondia tras el telon, los protagonistas descubriran que sus vidas pasadas estan ligadas con el futuro que les espera...


**RAZER**

"**capitulo uno: la extrovertida chica nueva"**

**Por la mañana en la ciudad nueva imperia…**

**Razer.- ((Un chico de cabello oscuro sentado sobre el techo de su dormitorio mirando la ciudad)) Nunca cambia… ((Sus ojos brillan de rojo)) Este Mundo.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Opening: Waga Routashi Aku no Hana de ALI PROYECT**

**Suenan las campanas de la Academia, todos los estudiantes corren hacia ella apresurados…**

**Razer.- ((Caminando hacia la Academia más tranquilo que los demás)) Parece que al final este año será igual que el anterior… que perdida de tiempo**

… **dentro en la recepción**

**Chicas.- ((Haciendo una cara de aprecio y enamoramiento superficial)) ¡Superior Nathaniel!**

**Nathaniel.- ((Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules dejando sus cosas en el locker)) Que gusto me da verlas chicas… bienvenidas de nuevo.**

**Chica 2.- ¡Que hermoso!**

**Chicas.- ¡¡Superior!! ((Corren hacia el y empiezan a abrazarlo))**

**Nathaniel.- Vamos chicas, esperen un poco por favor… ((Voltea y ve a Razer entrar)) ¡Hey Razer!**

**Razer.- ¿Eh? ((Voltea y ve a Nate rodeado de chicas)) Buenos días… **

**Chicas.- ¡Superior Razer! ((Algunas corren hacia el)) **

**Razer.- ((Se sigue caminando)) Date prisa o llegaras tarde de nuevo…**

**Chicas.- ((Se quedan congeladas a un paso de el)) **

**Nathaniel.- Que frío eres Razer… ((Se aleja de las chicas)) Bueno chicas, ya me tengo que ir.**

**Chicas.- ¡¿Por qué tan pronto?!**

**Nathaniel.- Lo siento, ya nos veremos mas tarde. ((Pide permiso y se va tras Razer)) ¡Espérame por favor Razer!**

…**. De momento una chica de cabello largo se acerca a las demás**

**Marianne.- ((Cabello largo y oscuro y ojos violeta)) Disculpa.**

**Líder de las Chicas.- ¿Si?**

**Marianne.- ¿Podrías decirme en donde esta este lugar? ((Le da un papel))**

**Líder de las Chicas.- ((Lo toma)) Es en aquel de enfrente… ¿Tienes el salón?**

**Marianne.- Si ((Le muestra un papel))**

**Líder de las Chicas.- ((Se sorprende)) ¡¿Eh?!**

**Marianne.- ¿Hay algo de malo?**

**Líder de las Chicas.- ((Le pone la mano en el hombro)) Eres la chica mas afortunada de todas… en verdad te envidio… **

**Marianne.- ¿Eh?**

**Líder de las Chicas.- ((Sonriendo)) Yo daría todo el dinero de mi familia por estar cerca de mi Amado Superior Nathaniel… que celos tengo ahora mismo…**

**Marianne.- Je… creo que entonces me iré… ((Se va de ahí caminando hacia el edificio)) Me pregunto… ((Sonríe)) ¿Qué tipo de "Teras" habrá en esta Academia…?**

… **ya mas tarde dentro en la habitación**

**Razer.- ((Entra al salón)) **

**Profesora.- ((Parada en la entrada dando la bienvenida a todos))**

**Razer.- ((Se sienta atrás a un lado de la ventana)) Parece que este año será lo mismo… solo espero que el inquilino que escoja el casero no sea tan molesto**

**Nathaniel.- ((Sentado en la banca de a un lado)) No te preocupes escoja a quien escoja… al conocerte va a salir corriendo**

**Razer.- Puede ser…**

**Nathaniel.- Je… no te lo tomes tan a pecho…**

… **todos entran al salón y la profesora pasa al frente**

**Profesora.- Bueno chicos, me da mucho gusto ver que todos han regresado muy bien de sus vacaciones de verano… como una sorpresa adicional les tengo una buena noticia… ((Se acerca a la puerta y la abre de golpe)) ¡Este año tendremos una nueva compañera así que sean amables!**

**Marianne.- ((Entra al Salón y pasa al frente)) Buenas tardes… mi nombre es Auranieri Marianne, me da mucho gusto conocerlos a todos.**

**Profesora.- ((Ya sentada en su mesa)) Mucho gusto en conocerte Marianne… esto es algo casi obligatorio así que, ¿Podrías decirnos que es lo que te hizo venir a esta Academia?**

**Marianne.- Si… ((Toma un respiro)) Yo me cambie a esta Academia porque he decidido que venceré a todos y cada uno de los Teras de esta Academia.**

**Grupo.- ((Se queda en silencio un momento))**

**Profesora.- ¿Eh…? ((Sonríe extrañada)) ya veo… suerte entonces, de nuevo es un gusto tenerte en esta Academia.**

… **el grupo comienza a balbucear cosas sobre ella, la profesora comienza a dar su clase**

**Marianne.- ((Camina y se sienta frente a Razer)) Creo que me va a gustar mucho este lugar…**

**Nathaniel.- ((Le da la mano)) Bienvenida, mi nombre es Black Archibald Nathaniel.**

**Marianne.- Encantada de conocerte Nathaniel.**

**Nathaniel.- Me encanta cuando las personas son sinceras con sus objetivos… ((Sonriendo)) Creo que te gustara mucho esta Academia Marianne.**

**Marianne.- Gracias. ((Voltea a ver a Razer)) **

**Nathaniel.- El es T Zero Razer.**

**Marianne.- Ya veo… ((Le da la mano)) Encantada de conocerte Razer.**

**Razer.- ((La voltea a ver)) Si claro… **

**Marianne.- ((Retira su mano)) Supongo que es un placer también…**

**Nathaniel.- Discúlpalo pero no le gustan los nuevos… ((Se queda pensando)) Prácticamente no le agrada nadie…**

**Profesora.- ¡Ya pongan atención chicos!**

**Nathaniel.- Lo siento Profesora… **

**Profesora.- Ya tendrás tiempo para eso después Nate, ahora pon atención.**

… **todos toman clase mientras Razer no apunta nada y simplemente mira hacia el Jardín Central**

**Un rato mas tarde la clase termina…**

**Razer.- ((Se estira y se levanta de la silla)) Voy a comer algo…**

**Nathaniel.- Si, vamos entonces. ((Se levanta de la silla))**

**Marianne.- ((Se voltea)) ¿Se van?**

**Nathaniel.- Si, lo siento pero a Razer le da hambre después de la primera hora… nos vemos luego Marianne**

**Marianne.- Si.**

…**. Nate y Razer se salen del Salun**

**Marianne.- Vaya, parece que tendré que comenzar de nuevo en esta Academia tan enorme…**

**Chico.- Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte preciosa…**

**Marianne.- ¿Eh? ((Ve a un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color)) **

**Chico.- Bienvenida a la Clase 212, mi nombre es Webber Erick y yo estoy encantado de conocerte.**

**Marianne.- Gracias pero no gracias…**

**Erick.- ¡¿Eh?!**

**Marianne.- La mejor forma de conocer la escuela es explorando… así que gracias pero declino tu oferta**

**Sara.- ((Una chica de cabello corto rubio, ojos verdes)) Eso te pasa por querer conquistar a las chicas a penas las conoces idiota.**

**Erick.- ¡¿Porque eres tan mala conmigo Lilith?!**

**Sara.- Porque quiero. ((Se voltea y le da la mano)) Bienvenida, mi nombre es Lilith Sara y soy la Jefa de Grupo, si necesitas algo solo dímelo.**

**Marianne.- Gracias y ahora que lo dices… ¿Quién es la persona que se sienta tras mío?**

**Sara.- ¿Hablas de Razer?**

**Marianne.- Si, parece que el no toma notas ni nada por el estilo.**

**Erick.- Yo puedo contarse si quieres… veras, T Zero Razer es…**

**Sara.- Es un estudiante especial.**

**Marianne.- ¿Especial?**

**Erick.- Así es hermosa, veras… Razer…**

**Sara.- Es uno de los 7 Estudiantes con el mejor promedio de la Academia, el nunca falla en sus exámenes por lo que suponemos que su Tera es algo relacionado con su mente…**

**Marianne.- Ya veo, aunque para ser listo parece ser muy cerrado.**

**Sara.- Es solo parte de su personalidad… ya te acostumbraras a verlo y no hablarle.**

**Marianne.- ¿Y el chico que estaba a su lado quien es?**

**Sara.- ¿Te refieres a Nathaniel?**

**Marianne.- Si, ¿Qué hay con el? El parece llevarse bien con Razer.**

**Erick.- Eso es porque Razer es el único amigo que Nathaniel tiene en la Academia… **

**Marianne.- ¿Eh?**

**Sara- Nathaniel es el hijo del Segundo Conde, además de eso es muy popular con las chicas y nada popular con los chicos… no es raro que sea amigo de Razer ya que ninguno de esos dos han mostrado en público sus Teras… **

**Marianne.- ((Se levanta de la silla)) Entonces es hora de cambiar eso.**

**Erick.- ¿Eh?**

**Marianne.- Dije que vencería todos los teras de esta Academia y creo que comenzare por esos dos…**

**Sara.- ¿Acaso hablabas en serio?**

**Marianne.- ¡Claro que si! ((La toma de la mano)) Vamos, llévame a donde están esos dos**

**Sara.- ¡Hey espérame!**

**Erick.- ((Las ve salir)) ¡Espérame, no me dejes Sara!**

… **sale corriendo tras ella**

**Por otro lado en el jardín central…**

**Razer.- ((Sentado en una banca)) Parece que de nuevo lloverá temprano.**

**Nathaniel.- ((Sentado en la banca de al lado siendo mirado por chicas)) Si, eso parece…**

**Razer.- ((Mete la mano y saca un chocolate en forma de esfera de su bolsa)) Creo que es hora de irnos.**

**Nathaniel.- Si.**

… **de momento cerca de la entrada este**

**Chico.- ¡Pero que tenemos aquí, parece que tenemos a un nuevo estudiante perdido!**

**Chico2.- ¿Qué quieres de mi?**

**Chico.- Creo que no sabes la regla chico pero me debes dinero…**

**Chico2.- ((Asustado)) ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¡Yo nunca te había visto en mi vida!!**

**Chico.- Todos los nuevos tienen que pagar la cuota así que págame si no quieres irte de la Academia sin ropa niño…**

**Chico2.- ¡Pero no tengo dinero, solo soy un becado aquí en la Academia!**

**Chico.- ((Se prepara para golpearlo)) Mala respuesta chico…**

**Chico2.- ((Cierra los ojos pero no siente el golpe)) ¿Eh?**

… **abre los ojos y ve la mano de Razer sujetando el brazo del otro sujeto**

**Razer.- ((Suelta el brazo del otro sujeto)) Vete de aquí.**

**Chico2.- ¡Gracias! ((Se va corriendo))**

**Chico.- Vaya, parece que tenemos un héroe aquí… ((Toma a Razer de la corbata)) Bien señor héroe, parece que tú me pagaras lo que ese mocoso me debe…**

**Razer.- Será un placer pagarte… ((Alza el brazo pero antes de hacer algo…))**

**Nathaniel.- ((Tomando el brazo de Razer)) Esto parece un juego de sujetar brazos eh… Vamos Razer, no tiene caso pelear el primer día…**

**Chico.- ¡¿Y tu quien diablos te crees eh?!**

**Nathaniel.- ((Voltea a verlo con una sonrisa en su cara)) Alguien a quien no le gustan las peleas… ((Suelta a Razer))**

**Razer.- Bien, no peleare con el…**

**Chico.- ¡¿Qué dices?!**

**Razer.- ((Extiende el brazo y golpea con la palma el pecho del otro sujeto haciéndolo retroceder y caer al suelo)) **

**Chico.- ((Tirado en el suelo)) Eres un maldito…**

**Razer.- Considérate afortunado… ((Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia el Salón junto con Nate))**

**Chico.- ¡Esto no se quedara así! ((Se levanta y corre hacia Razer))**

… **sobre el barandal del piso inmediato superior **

**Marianne.- ¡Ya basta! ((Salta y cae frente al abusivo))**

**Chico.- ¿Eh? **

**Marianne.- ¡Si das un paso mas no me hago responsable por lo que te pase!**

**Chico.- ¿Eh? ¿Y tu quien demonios eres?**

**Marianne.- Yo soy… ((Antes de terminar es interrumpida))**

**Sara.- Ella es una representante del Consejo y si no quieres problemas apártate.**

**Chico.- Si claro, no jueguen conmigo.**

**Marianne.- Sara…**

**Sara.- ((Lo mira a los ojos)) No es broma… ¡apártate! ((Un símbolo en forma de pluma brilla en la parte de atrás de su cuello))**

**Chico.- ((Se da la vuelta como si estuviera poseído)) Vale, vale, me largo entonces… ((Se va caminando))**

**Marianne.- Gracias por la ayuda Sara… lamento que hayas tenido que usar su Tera aquí**

**Sara.- Esta bien, no te preocupes ya la mayoría de la Academia lo conoce, no es un secreto.… **

**Nathaniel.- ¡Increíble demostración de habilidad Sara!**

**Sara.- ((Lo corta)) No lo hice por ti y lo sabes…**

**Nathaniel.- ((Sonriendo)) Tan fría como siempre…**

**Razer.- ((Se sigue caminando)) **

**Marianne.- ¡Hey Razer! ¿Acaso no le debes al menos unas gracias a Sara?**

**Razer.- ((Se detiene un momento)) Yo no les pedí ayuda en ningún momento y en el futuro espero que se abstengan de dármela.**

**Marianne.- ¡¿Que dijiste?!**

**Razer.- Vámonos Nate…**

**Nathaniel.- Si… ((Se va caminando tras el))**

**Marianne.- ((Se enfada)) Sabes Sara… **

**Sara.- ¿Eh?**

**Marianne.- ¡¡Yo realmente odio a ese sujeto!!**

**Sara.- ((Escucha la campana)) Puedes odiarlo mas tarde, por ahora vayamos a clase, ¿Vale?**

**Marianne.- Ok, ok… vamos, pero no me iré de la Academia hasta que te de las gracias.**

**Sara.- Si, si… pero ya vamos.**

… **se van caminando de ahí**

**Erick.- ((Colgando del barandal por donde saltaron las chicas)) Hey… chicas… este… aun sigo aquí saben… ¡ayúdenme por favor no me dejen aquí colgando! ¡Lilith!**

**Durante la 2ª Clase…**

**Marianne.- ((Recargada)) Dilo de una vez…**

**Razer.- ((Ni la mira)) No.**

**Nathaniel.- ((Leyendo su libro))**

… **durante la 3ª Clase**

**Marianne.- Dilo…**

**Razer.- No**

**Nathaniel.- ((Levanta su libro y se recuesta en la banca))**

… **durante la 4ª Clase**

**Marianne.- Dilo ya…**

**Razer.- ((Se levanta y golpea la mesa)) ¡No lo hare, deja de molestarme de una vez!**

**Nathaniel.- ((Despierta)) ¿Eh?**

… **toda la clase voltea a verlo**

**Profesor.- ¿Pasa algo malo Razer?**

**Razer.- No, lo siento Profesor… ((Se sienta)) Continúe**

**Marianne.- ¿y que tal ahora?**

**Razer.- En verdad eres una mujer insoportable… **

**Marianne.- Lo se… **

**Razer.- ((La mira a los ojos))**

**Nathaniel.- ¿Razer…?**

**Razer.- Bien, lo diré solo para que dejes de molestarme.**

**Marianne.- Dilo entonces.**

**Razer.- ((Se levanta)) Gracias por ayudarme en el patio central Jefa de Grupo…**

**Sara.- ((Se sonroja)) Eh… claro…**

**Profesor.- Admirable demostración de valores Razer… pero…**

**Razer.- ((Se sienta)) Lo siento Profesor. ((Voltea a verla)) ¿Eres feliz ahora?**

**Marianne.- ((Sonriendo de gozo)) Claro que lo soy.**

… **llega la tarde y las clases terminan**

**Razer.- ((Caminando hacia la salida de la Academia))**

**Nathaniel.- Vaya primer día eh…**

**Razer.- Si…**

**Nathaniel.- Razer… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**Razer.- ¿Qué pasa?**

**Nathaniel.- ¿Por qué le agradeciste a Sara lo del patio?**

**Razer.- Porque esa cazadora de Teras me estaba molestando… eso es todo.**

**Nathaniel.- ¿Cazadora de Teras?**

… **llegan a la salida**

**Razer.- Hasta mañana… ((Se da la vuelta y se va caminando calle abajo))**

**Nathaniel.- "Cazadora de Teras" eh…**

**Sara.- ((Sentada en las bancas de espera)) Ya le puso un apodo y a penas acaba de conocerla… **

**Nathaniel.- ¿Celosa?**

**Sara.- ((Se sonroja)) ¡Claro que no tonto! ((Se levanta para golpearlo))**

**Nathaniel.- Cálmate, no es para tanto…**

**Sara.- Idiota… ((Se sienta)) **

**Nathaniel.- No hay nada que podamos hacer…**

**Sara.- ((Levanta la mirada)) Después de todo es solo su forma de ser…**

**Nathaniel.- ((Ve venir su limusina)) Bueno fue un gusto pero tengo que irme… **

**Sara.- Si… que descanses "Sonrisa" **

**Nathaniel.- ((Abre la puerta de su limusina)) Igualmente "Dominadora de Mentes" ((Entra y se va de ahí))**

… **por otro lado en el Departamento de Razer**

**Razer.- ((Abre la puerta y deja sus cosas)) **

**Casero.- Joven Razer, me alegra que haya regresado…**

**Razer.- Buenas tardes Casero.**

**Casero.- La persona que va a vivir con usted acaba de llegar, pase para presentársela formalmente**

**Razer.- Si. ((Entra a la sala))**

**Marianne.- ((Hace una reverencia)) Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Auranieri Marianne, espero que podamos vivir juntos.**

**Razer.- ¿Tu?**

**Marianne.- ¿Eh? ((Alza la mirada))**

… **se le queda mirando un momento**

**Casero.- Vaya, parece que ya se conocían… los dejare solos entonces… con permiso Joven Razer ((Se sale del departamento))**

**Marianne.- Esto tiene que ser una mentira… ¡Me niego a vivir contigo!**

**Razer.- ((Se da la vuelta)) Tu habitación es la de la izquierda, la cocina no sirve, la sala es lo poco que tengo y el baño esta al fondo a la derecha, encontraras que es my amplio.**

**Marianne.- ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?!**

**Razer.- Lo escuche… **

**Marianne.- ¿Eh?**

**Razer.- Te he dicho lo que tienes que saber, si te vas a ir entonces deja las llaves sobre el escritorio… ((Camina y entra a su habitación))**

**Marianne.- ((Toma sus cosas)) Ni de coño me quedo a dormir aquí…**

… **camina hacia la salida y deja las llaves en el escritorio **

**Marianne.- ((Sale de ahí)) Vaya… es increíble que tenga tan mala suerte… por dios…**

**Casero.- ¿Se va tan pronto?**

**Marianne.- Si, lo siento pero no puedo vivir con ese chico…**

**Casero.- Si, eso me suponía…**

**Marianne.- ¿Eh?**

**Casero.- No se preocupe, no será la primera en irse de aquí… de cualquier manera fue un placer señorita ((Se da la vuelta y baja las escaleras))**

**Marianne.- ((Cierra el puño)) Es increíble que este haciendo esto… ((Entra de nuevo al departamento)) he… ((Traga un poco de saliva)) ¡He vuelto! ((de momento no escucha nada)) Vaya… ((Se decepciona))**

**Razer.- ((Desde su habitación)) Bienvenida… **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ending: Chiisana no Tenohira de Aqua Timez**

**Fin del capitulo uno de RAZER…**


End file.
